


My soldier-boy a blade

by Katarik



Category: DC Comics, Gundam Wing
Genre: Crossover, Gen, POV Male Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade's met lots of soldiers. This kid is just one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My soldier-boy a blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena-sylph (ilyena_sylph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Big blue eyes and soft little mouth in a hard, straight line. It's a soldier's frown, despite the baby fat rounding the kid's cheeks. Part of Slade wants to be reminded of other baby soldiers he's known, so long ago that there's nobody now who had a clue they ever lived, Robin and Wayne and David Cain's girl and hell, himself, but he doesn't remember himself ever looking that young and this boy isn't like anyone Slade's trained or fought.

He isn't here to train the kid seriously. Lowe does good work, and Slade's made clear to these people before that some of what they do with children isn't his style. He's just here to give an unbiased opinion of whether this nameless -- he's not J's kid, Slade knows that, and he sure as hell isn't Odin Lowe junior -- soldier will be able to handle any job he has to do.

He thinks for a second about lying. Maybe saying the calluses on the kid's hands and feet mean nothing, the steadiness of his little hands on the gun is irrelevant, the calm cast of his face when both of them knew if Slade moved the boy would die doesn't matter. If he said the experiment failed, he'd be believed. This group knows him well enough to trust his word.

But he wasn't hired to save this child, and he's too old by now to bother caring. Operation Meteor has been in the planning stages since before this kid was more than a twinkle in J's robot eyes. If it wasn't this one, it would be someone else. "He'll do whatever you need."


End file.
